wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lunar Exploration
The Lunar Exploration is the Two Hundred Twenty Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 7, 2018. Synopsis Murakumo Gekko has a troublesome reunion with his brother, Jin Kisaragi, and fights him and has some unexpected encounters along the way, like meeting with the member of the Kaka tribe. Plot The Episode begins in the Hierarchical City. Prologue= Murakumo and Ragna arrives to the Sheol Gate to destroy a Murakumo Unit, Nu-13. The fight between the three starts while they are being secretly observed by Hazama. After few blows Ragna tries to activate his Blue Grimoire but Nu stabs him with her blade and both Murakumo and Nu-13 and both died which Murakumo Gekko's grandson and the Galactic Eggman Empire triumphs over his grandfather's demise as Murakumo Gekko's grandson managed to consume them and becoming the new Druthulidi, Yamata-Drago-Gira. As Yamata-Drago-Gira, Paul Gekko dives into the Klin. The World Void Information Control Organization Akitsu Branch is being attacked by the Eggman Empire. A soldier reports with panic in his voice that the Grim Reaper is here. After this, the branch gets completely destroyed by the Eggman Empire's secret weapon, created by Murakumo Gekko. Ragna walks along the roadside of Kagutsuchi and considers that the magic element is thick in this place and his right arm, where his Blue Grimoire is placed, starts to behave strangely. After this incident, Rachel appears with her servants and she stands on Ragna’s head, making him angry. She says how bored she is and he tried to take her from his head, but she jumped away from him. Rachel uses Nago to hit Gii like a baseball bat. Ragna catches Gii and squeezes him. Rachel says to Ragna that he has good control of Blue Grimoire, despite the fact that he is a dummy, and she gives him advice to go to the Kagutsuchi. He remembered that he did not destroyed the Kiln in Kagutsuchi yet and goes to this Hierarchical City. Hazama stands in a dark, unknown place and Rachel appears. She says to him that he must behave himself and not to do anything more than watch. He starts laughing maniacally and she disappears. Noel Vermillion goes to Major Jin Kisaragi’s office and knocks on the door. He allows her to enter and she salutes. She gives him a sealed document and he pulls it from her hand. Jin noticed an Magic Formula seal on it and unseals it thanks to his Magic Formula aptitude. The document shows a wanted poster of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin starts maniacally laughing. Noel does not know what is going on with him. He leaves his office and laughs to himself. |-|Rainbow Rebel= Ragna walks through the Orient Town streets. On his way lies an unknown female person. He passed through her and she grabs his leg and tries to attack him with “Taokaka Punch”. Ragna notices that she is from the Kaka tribe and she introduces herself as Taokaka, saying that she is very hungry. Ragna takes her to the Chinese Restaurant, Shenyu Hu. Taokaka ate over a dozen of plates and bowls, before Ragna almost started to eat his one dish. She calls him a Good Guy and asks him does he know where is Rawrgnya. He does not know who is Rawrgnya person, and Taokaka starts to saying that he is a wanted rebel with the biggest bounty in history. Ragna is surprised that she is a bounty hunter. Taokaka says that her stomach is full and she is going to take a nap, and she likes warm naps under lots of sunlight. Ragna recalls the past in the church, when he was with his brother and sister. The fact that those days will not come back makes him angry. Taokaka noticed it and asks him what happened, but Ragna says that everything is okay. Ragna leaves the restaurant and recalls his training about Blue Grimoire with his master, Jūbei, and his words, that to not think that Blue Grimoire power is his own. Rachel stays in her castle and comments that everything that he is going to do will not change anything. Noel arrived with Hazama to the Kagutsuchi. She calls him by the title of captain, but he asks her to call him Mr. Hazama. He gives her the order to bring back Jin Kisaragi to his post. Taokaka follows Ragna and sings, what makes Ragna angry. When she was close to touch his right hand and he moved it, she started to think that he is hiding something. She began to run around him and finally touched his hand. He pushed her and she started to feel dizzy. He said her to stay away from him. Ragna found a silent, lonely place and met up with Murakumo Gekko. He lie down with him and took a nap. The nightmare was his recall from past – burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister’s kidnap and the young Murakumo being kidnapped by the Galactic Eggman Empire. Murakumo and Ragna stared stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. They woke with head on Noel’s knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. Murakumo had seen Ragna's face and Murakumo changes into his Murakumo Mode and flew away but Ragna follows him, noticing that it was Murakumo Gekko. Murakumo ran to the Cathedral to find the Kiln and met his foster brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna and Murakumo. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna and Murakumo and starts by going down to the Gate to search for him there. Ragna and Murakumo uses elevator to get on the lower levels to the Gate. Murakumo's Blue Grimoire is afraid, because one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen, is nearby. |-|Great Successor of the Blue= Ragna holds Hakumen off to let Murakumo destroy Kiln. Murakumo meets up with Kaede, Moriya and Yuki. Meanwhile, Noel is searching for Ragna, she finds Murakumo Gekko reborn as "Mu-13" due to his Murakumo Mode and hears awful sounds. The path led her to the Sheol Gate. She has a feeling that she had seen this before. Suddenly, a dark energy of magic element surrounds Noel, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. The Kiln opens and Nu-13 appears. he identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel’s existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Ragna and Murakumo saves Noel from the attack. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Ragna that he is only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and Murakumo still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Ragna and Murakumo fights with Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. He tries to activate his Blue Grimoire, but she faster stabs Ragna with her blade and hugs Murakumo. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. Paul Gekko has been waiting for his chance to finish what the Eggman Empire began while Ragna yells at Paul Gekko not to be part of the infinite loop. Ragna tries to active the Blue Grimoire, but with no avail. Nu provides Murakumo Gekko's grandson that he will be able to conquer everything what the Eggman Empire desired and she will help him save his grandfather by consuming him and Nu-13. Paul Gekko says that the the multiverse is what the emperor wanted and in result stared consuming Murakumo and Nu-13. With the consumption complete, Paul Gekko slowly changes into the new black beast, Yamata Apsalus as it dives into the Klin tugging Ragna in like a tow truck towing the broken car as the entire Cathedral is about to be prepared for it's destruction under the destructive power of the new Death Egg. Noel intervenes and tries to save Ragna, Paul Gekko and Murakumo. Ragna recalls the past when he was with his sister, Saya, his foster brother, Murakumo Gekko and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Noel grabs his hand while Velvet's crew grabs both Murakumo and Paul Gekko's hands. Noel calls Paul, Ragna and Murakumo "dummy" multiple times and starts crying. She notices his wound and runs for medicaments. Murakumo and Paul Gekko are confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Blue, the Successor of the Blue, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna’s Blue Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Blue. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. Rachel, mentioning Hazama, appears at the top of Kagutsuchi to stop the Death Egg from firing. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Gekko Family **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Goujou High School **Principal Oyama **Natsuki Kisumi **Masaaki Yanagisawa **Tatsuma Fuji **Rina Takaoka **Kenta Kobashi **Naoya Hondo **Yoshioka Eiji **Shinobu Ukai *Jodo Academy **Akira Kandori **Satake Toshiyuki **Keiji Muto **Toratoraro Okina **Rikuichi Kusaka **Rudolph Sakata **Azure Anji **Himuro Kyotaro *Dragon Caller **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan **Sonia *NOL **Jin Kisaragi **Noel Vermillion **Makoto Nanaya **Tsubaki *Ryōzanpaku **Hayato Fūrinji **Shio **Apachai **Shigure Kousaka **Kensei Ma **Akisame Kōetsuji *Ragnarök **Ryūto Asamiya **Shōgo Kitsukawa **Takame **Hibiki **Natsu Tanimoto **Chiaki **Kisara **Kaname *Neutral **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou Rangetsu *Returning Characters **Druthulidi ***Unicron *New Characters **Heroes ***Ragna the Bloodedge **Alucard family ***Rachel Alucard ***Nago ***Valkenhayn ***Gii **Kaka Tribe ***Totokaka ***Torakaka ***Taokaka ***Pochikaka ***Yarukaka ***Tamakaka ***Mikekaka ***Chachakaka ***Suzukaka **Gundam Meister ***Setsuna Seiei ***Lockon Stratos I ***Tieria ***Allelujah **Kingdom of Azadistan ***Marina Ismail ***Shirin Bakhtiar **Druthulidi ***Yamata-Drago-Gira Trivia *This episode is based on BlazBlue Calamity Trigger. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon